1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental article, and more particularly to an ornamental article made of a ceramic material and including a sound-producing element therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, there are many types of ornamental articles which also incorporate various sound-producing elements, such as a whistle to sound an alert or give a signal.
However, to the applicant's knowledge there is no such sound-producing article that is formed from a ceramic material having a hollow chamber in which a sound-producing device is encapsulated therein.